narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ryōshi Akebino
is a chūnin-level shinobi from Kirigakure and works at the Mist Cryptanalysis Team. He is also nephew of the famed member of the , Jinin Akebino. Background Ryōshi was orphaned early, and since he can remember always lived under the tutelage of his uncle, the feared and ignominious member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, Jinin Akebino, however Jinin wasn't paternalistic and neither showed up being affective with his nephew, just saw him as an obligation to fulfill before the memory of his brother. Thus, Ryōshi never saw on his uncle the father figure he lacked, he only saw Jinin as his guardian and responsible. During his time at the Academy, Ryōshi tried to create a bond with his uncle, showing interest in becoming one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist and claiming that he was determined to train hard to one day be the most fearsome swordsman of all time. Jinin did not believed the words of his nephew, but he proposed a challenge: Ryōshi should go through all his house without making any noise and should astound Jinin, threatening him putting a kunai near his throat. Ryōshi tried to accomplish the challenge ten times, and ten times he failed. After his failure, Ryōshi lost hope of one day being recognized by his uncle, especially after Jinin claimed that he would never be anything other than a burden to his teammates. Over the years, Ryōshi devoted himself to study hard and, cowed by his uncle's words, searched several ways to follow the shinobi's path, but without risking much. Still, he learned several techniques using water-based ninjutsu and became talented enough to earn a promotion to chūnin at thirteen. At fifteen, Ryōshi became an intern at the Mist Cryptanalysis Team and in a few years was able to gain some promotions until be effected as a junior assistant, whose superior was Aruda Miryoku. In the Cryptanalysis Team, Ryōshi discovered his vocation, although he has not managed to make his uncle proud of him. Personality Spite of his uncle Jinin had always despised him and discouraged him to follow the path of a shinobi, Ryōshi always wanted to prove his worth, not only to his uncle, but for all Kirigakure. Spite of hide a great determination that allows him to reach his goals, Ryōshi has low self-esteem and is often unsure of his actions, because of it Aruda often says that he has the ability to be a better shinobi than herself and that he just need to want it. Ryōshi is very studious and intelligent, and so he could be promoted so quickly within the Mist Cryptanalysis Team, although Jinin never considered it a big deal. Aruda used to say that behind all his shyness and his huge glasses, Ryōshi was a brave and fearless man who just needed a "nudge" to become a renowned shinobi. Ryōshi is also clumsy and although patience to spend hours deciphering secret codes, he is not capable of withstanding for too long all teasings and pranks of Dendō. Still, his partner says (secretly to other people) that Ryōshi is his only best friend, because anyone else would not talk more with him after being mocked so many times. Mei believes that Ryōshi's good humor and his perseverance are the key factors for his predisposition to make so many true friends, even without trying to do so and even being rejected and underestimated by so many others. By becoming adult, Ryōshi abandoned his glasses and started wearing contact lenses. Symbolically, for Aruda, this meant a maturing of the teammate. To Dendō, this change meant that he lost about sixty percent of his jokes related to Ryōshi. Appearance Ryōshi is a tanned man with long, spiky dark brown hair, which are tied in bandages forming an also spiky topknot. He has four triangular green marks on his face, like the scales of a fish and black eyes, like his father and uncle. Unlike Jinin, Ryōshi does not have shark-like sharp teeth, although it seems to be a common feature in all who are relatives or related to the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. Usually. Ryōshi uses Kirigakure's standard uniform, including the flak jacket and forehead protector. While working as junior assistent at the Mist Cryptanalysis Team, Ryōshi wore in his work schedule the standard striped, grey suit covered by a light blue lab coat with the symbol of the Cryptanalysis Team, the kanji 秘 (hi) in the center of a green circle, painted on the left sleeve. In adolescence, Ryōshi wore a pair of black-rimmed round glasses, big enough to cover half of his face. In adulthood, on the other hand, he dropped his glasses and started using contact lenses, because, unlike Aruda who has few degrees of astigmatism, Ryōshi's myopia is high enough so that he sees very little without the glasses or the contact lenses. Abilities Albeit he hasn't inherited the physical skills and great reserves of chakra from his uncle, Ryōshi is a notable shinobi that having been repressed and despised for many years lost great opportunities to enrich his skills. However, after joining the Mist Cryptanalysis Team began to gain confidence in himself and to believe that he is able to protect his friends and allies. Even failing to complete his uncle Jinin's challenges to perform silent murders, Ryōshi developed his own technique that later became his signature. Relating his emotions on the battlefield with gaseous substances that he can generate from any kind of steamin the form of smoke clouds, he developed a method that uses these various gases during the fighting defensively or offensively, although Dendō assert that his more powerful and lethal gas is his "natural smell gas". Once Aruda concluded that Ryōshi's emotions are strong enough that he can use them in times of difficulty and because of this he often gets confused because of his feelings - often releasing the wrong gas during a fight. Meanwhile, for her, Ryōshi's feelings define who he truly is and because of that he isn't able to run the Silent Killing, since he was not born to be a killer. Nature Transformation As many shinobi of , Ryōshi use some water-based ninjutsu, commonly manipulating the water in his favor during his fights. He can create perfect copies of himelf that case receive a considerable amount of damage will undo in lots of water. By expelling a large amount of water from his mouth or using an existing source of water, he is also able to hold his opponents in virtually inescapable spheres of water and also using portions of existing water he can hide in any small portion of the water becoming undetectable by his opponents. Intelligence Ryōshi is one of the most brilliant minds of his generation and his work as a cryptographer just expanded his knowledge of mathematics, programming, logic and decoding. His time as Aruda's junior assistant allowed him to gain some of her characteristics, learning how to optimize his time coding and decoding. Although there are better battle strategists in Kirigakure, as Homare and Ao, Ryōshi is quite able to create well prepared combat strategies in a short period of time and, more than that, he is also able to develop other strategies once the firsts end up going extremely wrong. Stats Trivia *Ryōshi (漁師) means fisherman and Akebino (通草野) means "Akebia field". *Ryōshi's favorite color is navy blue and his favorite food is sushi. *Ryōshi's hobbies are fishing, reading books about fiction and collecting pictures of famous shinobi. *Ryōshi has completed 176 official missions in total: 78 D-rank, 64 C-rank, 32 B-rank, 2 A-rank and 0 S-rank. *Ryōshi's favorite word is "Smash" (破壊, Hakai). Quotes *(About Dendō) "Genius? 're kidding, right? Ok... Ok... He might be better than me at math... better than everyone, but he's still far from being a genius. Dendō doesn't strive for it and to be a true genius you must have commitment... Not that I consider myself a genius, but... hehe." *(To Aruda) "You don't consider me a burden...? Thank you... THANK YOU SO MUCH, Aruda-sama!" *(To Mei) "I feel a little uncomfortable talking for the first time with people I have never seen in my life, but the funny thing is that they always keep talking to me. Is this to be popular?" *(About Jinin) "My uncle never gave anything for me. To him I was just a burden... He lived and died without caring about me. Today I think he finally managed to make me stronger." *(After starting to use contact lenses) "How do I look like? More powerful... more mature... older? Damn, something fell in my eye!" *(To Aruda and Dendō) "You're my best friends... You're the motivation I need to keep working harder and harder. Thank you, you made me stronger. Let's finish this once and for all with our true teamwork."